The past is no longer the past
by camxalphawolfx
Summary: The past is no longer the past when it is disturbed by corruption and fatality m fore lemons and language enjoy.
1. Intro

Hello you all this is my new story the past is no longer the past and sorry I haven't updated alpha and omega lone wolfs adventure I am terribly sorry I have just been real busy lately but I promise to up date as soon as possible so hope you all will enjoy my new story so yeah I will post chapter one later today.


	2. Chapter 1 the beginning

**we'll guys here is the first chapter for my new story so yeah wish me luck please.**

**It was a fine day in southern canada it was sunny and the birds were chirping. (Camerons pov) I woke up one morning sun shining in my face. I was happy cause it was morning so now I can hang out with my friends. I looked over to my siblings and parents smiling. I took of heading for my friends's den on my way there I saw lots if wolfs out talking and hanging out with each other I saw the other pups lauphing and having a good time. When I finally arrived at my friends's den we started to play tag. Hahaha you will never catch me Cameron oh yeah you wanna bet Seth. me Seth and his little sister Luna were having fun and laughing until my parents arrived and told me it was time to go okay mom coming me and Seth paw bumped each other and what happend next supprised me Luna hugged me and said goodbye Cameron in the sweetest voice I have heard almost like an angels voice. I blushed deeply and headed home.**

**when I got home me and my family eat breakfast and went out for a walk and to play games with eachother. Soon it got dark so then we went home and went to sleep.**

**I know I know Iam sorry for such a short chapter but don't worry it will get longer and better later for now review comment pm me send me a friend request on Xbox live what ever peace.**


	3. Chapter 2 a happy day

Hey guys Iam back so let's get this show on the road enjoy (Alex's pov) (Yawn) I woke up feeling well rested and kind of hungry I checked outside to see it was almost noon so the alphas had already caught breakfast so I went down and grabbed some caribou.(hutch's pov) me Kate and candu just finished our daily hunt I went to go get something to eat when I saw my little brother Alex coming over. Hey Alex how are you doing? Uhh good good you? Good Iam doing fine so want some caribou? You just read my mind bro. Heh I bet I tossed him some caribou and we dug in. ( Cameron's pov) I woke up to see candu hutch and Alex gone I know candu and hutch were gone because they were the pack hunters but Alex we're did that little rascal go to I said as I got up and went out to go search for him. First I checked the lake not there so next I checked the vally still no where to be found. So then it hit me the only other place he would be is the feeding grounds aha. I went there and shurley enough he was there with candu and hutch. I went down and joined them for breakfast. Hey guy's hey they replyed. There you are I have been looking for you Alex. Oh yeah why? We'll I didn't expect you to be up so early or even out of the den. We'll I got hungry so yeah. Heh I can definently tell that. Yep so have any thing planned you guys? Nope what about you candu? Nothin here Alex nope. We'll I thought we could hang out with Seth and Luna today. Shire that sounds like fun so let's get going. We arrived at my friends den and than we started talking. So what do you guys wanna do? Hmmmm we'll we could go swimming and maybe have a sleep over later. Awesome that sounds like a plan so let's do this. (4 hours later) Hahahah man this is fun I said as me my brothers and my friends were having a water fight.(splash splash) I know right heheheh I looked up at the sky and I realized it was almost getting dark well we better head home and tell our parents about the sleep over. Yeah we to we'll see you guys later. We went home to tell our parents they said it was ok Kim asked to join so we let her. We met up with my friends and went to the den we were going to have a sleep over in. We all eat some caribou and started playing truth or dare. We grabbed a stick to play with and it landed on hutch. Hutch truth or dare dare. I dare you to climb that tree. Sounds easy enough he said as he climbed the tree without any trouble at all. We spinner the stick again and it landed on me. Cameron truth or dare. Truth I want you to tell me who you like. Uhh well umm uhhhh why do you want to know hey your the one who picked truth unless your chicken bock bock bock hahahah. Ok ok ok I will answer it it's luna what was that I couldn't here you. I said I like luna I yelled so loud in his ear. Luna just fainted while everyone just stood there shocked. Ok that was surprising next it landed on Alex on and so fourth until it landed on me again. Cameron truth or dare? Dare I dare you to kiss luna for two hole minutes I started blushing madly witch stuck out like a sore thum with my white fur. I looked at Luna who only nodded I went over to her and started as we shared the passionate kiss we lost track of time. Ehemmm I said for two minutes not 3 and a half I oh sorry got lost in the moment me and Luna said in unison. Ha ahh man this night is really getting funny. We all just started bursting with laughter. Indeed it is so shall we sleep now yes yes we should. ( 20 minutes later) I was just about to fall asleep when Luna said Cameron truth or dare. Dare I dare you to share another kiss with me. We made out for almost an hour we then stopped both out of breath and than we went to sleep the happiest wolves on the planet. Wow I think that was the longest chapter I have ever made we'll tell me what you think and hoped you guys enjoy also something I forgot to mention you a May not care but a good friend of mine and a good author is having a kid so please for me please read his story's the authors fanfiction name is dawnwalkerwolf Iam begging you please read his story's well that's it for today I will try my hardest to update sooner well goodnight everyone 


	4. Chapter 3 the day after

Well hello every one hope all of you had a good thanksgiving and will have a good christmas also sorry if my last chapter for this story got bunched up the update they did maid the writing interface so weird but nolonger will I bore you with nonsense after all Iam shure you came to read so here we go.(Alex's pov)

I woke up the next morning smiling remembering the fun we had last night. I looked back to see every one still asleep I carefully walked out of the den to see Cameron and Luna snuggled up together smiling in there sleep. A smile fallowed by a chuckle escaped me as I looked at the new couple. I shook my head and went to the pond for a drink. (Cameron's pov)

I woke up to the sight of alex coming up the hill. Hey little brother, hey Cameron sleep well. I chuckled and said like you couldnt imagine. We then heard laughing coming from the den we turned around to see everyone in the den coming out laughing at what I said. I then decided to turn the table. Oh you think thats funny don't you. Yes they all screamed with laughter I just smirked and said. oh come on now I seen whats going on with you and Kim Seth they both just gulped and started blushing mad now it was are turn to laugh hisstaricaly. Hahahah hahahah you to look like a pair of tomatos I said choking on my laughs. Uhhhh man ok I think they had enough guys I said they just stop. Then alex's stomach started to growl I laughed and said looks like someone is hungry. He just chuckled and smiled saying yepp. we eat some caribou then we started playing tag. I was it first I then tagged luna and ( oh well you get the pic do I really have to explain it)(2 hours later Cameron's pov)

it was getting late so we decided it was time to leave. Well guys we should leave mom and dad are probably worried by now yeah ok. We all said goodbye luna kissed me and we left heading back home.

so what did you guys think also Iam in a community so if you wanna join send me a pm and I will see if you are ledgeble to join. Any way goodbye see you later pm review fallow tell other people send xbox live friend request what ever you gotta do And I may update tomarrow I will see.

Cameron out :)


	5. chapter 5 the death of the south

well guys I have to end it hear right now iam sorry thos of you who like this story and may be thinking Cameron that asshole he shut down my favorite story the truth is iam having a hard time right now my girl friend just dumped me and iam very sad right now but for those of u who like this story this will be the ending chapter the climax the best part I also want to get to the sequal of this nstory early so enjoy yall and the sequal will come tommarow also iam updating lone wolfs adventure tommarow wow u guys get double the story so plz enjoy. (camerons pov)

me my mate and my pups were all siting under a tree with the rest of my family . we than heard growling and saw some wolfs that were or looked to be hostile I then got worried for my familys safty they started killing our pack I than made the chice of telling my family to leave for the western pack mom dad go now. no son yes now go they ran to the western Cameron no luna said sadly I will not leave you plz go now for yours and our pups safty I than saw a wolf shove his claws into my son gage nooo I yelled. at that time I was fed up my eyes turned demon blood red with rage hatred and anger you I killed the wolf that killed my son I than saw one heading towards sapphire I ran at him and slit his throat for coming near my daughter I than slay the rest of the wolfs In less than ten minutes I ran to my son and gage no I sobbed into his blood stained fur hoping he was alive 30 minutes later he still wasn't moving I got up and looked at him. I hugged him and said goodbye my son plz forgive me for my failure I will always love u and never forget about u you will always will be in my heart son I than headed north past my old pack and got to the northern pack and saw the leader hello brendon he looked at me and asked me what I was doing here iam here to take my place as leader I say evilly as I kill him and all who stood in my way all the wolfs in the pack looked at me and bowed in respect of there new leader hmhm I smiled and laughed as I was now finnaly leader.

well iam done with this story also those of u who are thin king of how my new story the evil within and this both say some things and also the evil within has some events from a lone wolfs adventure in them to hope you all enjoyed and see u on the evil within

Cameron out


End file.
